halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: The Fall of Reach
This article is about the novel written by Eric Nylund. For the military engagement sometimes known as the "Fall of Reach", see the Battle of Reach. For the upcoming game, see Halo: Reach. Halo: The Fall of Reach is the prequel to Halo: Combat Evolved, and is also the first Halo novel to be published. It was written by Eric Nylund, and published on October 30, 2001. The novel was reportedly finished in seven weeks, eventually becoming a Publisher's Weekly bestseller with nearly 200,000 copies sold in the United States and United Kingdom. Story Synopsis The story begins on the planet Jericho VII on February 12, 2535, and it reveals the Spartans as a whole as well as their purpose. As the seemingly unstoppable Covenant war-machine moves into place to glass Jericho VII, Spartan Red and Blue teams are sent to prevent the destruction of the planet. The Spartans manage to kill a thousand Grunts and even destroy a Covenant air strike with fougasses. However, soon the situation in space deteriorates, and the Spartans are forced to retreat as the surface of Jericho VII is glassed. The story itself begins with Dr. Catherine Halsey and Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Keyes on board the Han, a UNSC diplomatic shuttle. Their mission is to identify a potential candidate, John, for Halsey's Spartan-II program. During this time, Halsey gives John a coin which is later taken from him. The plot then goes on to show in detail the brutal indoctrination and training regime that John and his fellow Spartans are put through. Chief Petty Officer Mendez trains the Spartan-II's, showing them the many virtues required (e.g. courage, teamwork, skill, etc.) while Deja teaches them history, mathematics, and physics. After a daring training mission, John is made squad leader of the remaining Spartans. When the Spartans are fourteen, they undergo intense cybernetic and biological enhancements to their bodies, such as effectively increasing their strength by three times, drastically decreasing reaction times, making their bones practically indestructible, increasing blood flow to the eyes so that they can almost see in the dark, and other various improvements. However, of the 75 Spartans, less than half emerge still fit for combat; the rest all either died, or were horribly injured by the augmentation progress. The Spartans are then issued orders to capture Colonel Watts, an Insurrectionist leader in the Eridanus asteroid belt. John leads a small team, and using their augmentations, manage to capture Watts. John is wounded during this mission and is subsequently awarded a Purple Heart. On February 3, 2525, first contact was made with an alliance of alien races that refers to itself as The Covenant (although it is frequently mentioned that, at this point, humanity does not fully understand the Covenant caste system). On that day, a single Covenant Warship exterminated the entire surface population of the Outer Colony Harvest. Three UNSC battleships, the destroyer Heracles and the frigates Arabia and the Vostok, are sent to investigate this incident, initiated first engagement protocols and attempted contact, engaged the Covenant ship in battle, and are subsequently routed. Only one, the Heracles, manages to return to Reach, and was badly damaged. By December of the same year, the UNSC has mobilized a massive Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral Preston Cole, with orders to reclaim the Harvest Colony and stop the Covenant advance. Cole's Fleet manages a victory at Harvest, but at a high cost - two thirds of his ships are destroyed. Despite significant tactical brilliance on the part of Human commanders, Covenant technology guarantees a three to one kill/loss ratio in most battles. One by one, the Outer Colonies fall to the onslaught and by 2536, all have been destroyed. To protect the location of Earth, the UNSC/Vice Admiral Preston Cole established the Cole Protocol. If any Covenant are present, selective purges of databases on all ship based and planetary data networks are activated. When human forces are forced into retreat, they must not execute a Slipspace jump in the direction of Earth, or any major population center, even if this forces them to jump without the necessary navigational calculations (a "blind jump"). If such a jump is not possible, and if capture is imminent, the Captain must order a self-destruct. The on-board ship AI construct, normally imperative to navigation and tactical decisions, must either be destroyed or removed. However, due to the shortage of effective officers, Keyes was promoted to Commander and assumed command of the [[UNSC Iroquois|UNSC Iroquois]]. Shortly thereafter, he foresaw a Covenant attack on Sigma Octanus IV thanks to a paper by SPARTAN-084. His actions resulted in the destruction of a Covenant Destroyer, two Frigates and chasing off a Covenant Carrier with a daring maneuver dubbed the "Keyes Loop". This unprecedented victory against a Covenant force earned him a promotion to UNSC Captain and helped him to become recognized by the entire UNSC. Keyes and the Iroquois remained in the Sigma Octanus system to partake in The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. He later returned to Reach (inadvertently disclosing the location of Reach to the Covenant via a homing beacon attached to the Iroquois) and was debriefed by an ONI council. Here he met SPARTAN-117 once again.Keyes here hinted to Master Chief that he had met him before (see above). He also mentioned that they would be talking soon (another hint about their next mission; see below). By 2552, many of Humanity's Inner Colonies have been destroyed by the Covenant and Reach was next. In a move of desperation, the Office of Naval Intelligence Section-3 SPARTAN division orders the execution of a secret plan to capture a Covenant ship using their SPARTAN forces and find their home world in order to capture a Prophet, one of their religious leaders, and then use the Prophet as a bargaining chip to negotiate a truce. To aid the Spartans in this mission, an AI, Cortana, is created based on a younger Doctor Halsey. John is introduced to Cortana during a live-fire mission to test their capabilities working together, and they perform spectacularly. With Cortana's aid, John manages to overpower a full squad of ODSTs using live-fire rounds, pick his way through a minefield, destroy automated chain guns attacking him, and even evade an air strike. Every Spartan-II except for Gray Team, because they are too far away to be easily recalled, boards a specially outfitted ''Halcyon''-class cruiser known as the ''Pillar of Autumn'' (under the command of Captain Jacob Keyes). The Pillar of Autumn moves out towards the edges of the system to make a Slipspace jump to begin the mission. This plan, however, is interrupted when a massive Covenant fleet of over 300 ships enters the Reach System. Captain Keyes orders the Pillar of Autumn back towards Reach, but the Master Chief convinces him to allow the Spartans to continue their mission by finding a damaged Covenant ship to capture and take to Covenant space. Reach's fleet, about a hundred ships and twenty Orbital Defense Platform on hand, engages the Covenant fleet, but takes massive losses. However, the Super MAC platforms manage to repulse the initial Covenant assault. The Covenant return and land troops on Reach with the objective of destroying the generators for the Super MAC Cannons, the only things which are stopping the Covenant. At the same time, the UNSC realizes that the Circumference, a Prowler, is still docked at a station orbiting the planet of Reach just before its fall and has not initiated the Cole Protocol. John takes Linda and James to deal with the Circumference, while the rest of the Spartans were sent down to the planet to defend the Orbital MAC generators. flees from Reach.]] John's team crash-lands their Pelican on the station which the Circumference is docked on, and they move towards the NAV data. However, James' thruster pack for maneuvering in vacuum is hit by a needler shard and explodes, sending James flying uncontrollably into space, where he presumably dies. John and Linda proceed to the Circumference, where they find Sergeant Johnson and his Marines, including Jenkins and Bisenti, also fighting to wipe the data. With John's help, the Marines are successful, but Linda is shot by five separate plasma blasts. The humans fall back to the Autumn, Linda is clinically dead because of the extensive wounds she received, but is placed in a cryotube, hoping that they could get her to a Fleet hospital and resuscitate her. The surface of Reach is also overrun. The Spartans which John sent to the surface are presumably overrun and all slaughtered. Without the generators, the Super MAC Cannons fall silent and are destroyed by the Covenant, who soon proceed to begin glassing the planet. The remaining UNSC ships are all destroyed, except for the Pillar of Autumn, as Cortana plotted an exit vector in compliance with the Cole Protocol, though not completely at random. She had decrypted Forerunner glyphs found by the Master Chief on Sigma Octanus IV. The NAV coordinates led the Pillar of Autumn to what the Covenant had been searching for: Halo, an extremely sacred Forerunner artifact. The book ends with Captain Keyes looking through view screens at the ring talking to Cortana about it. Characters *Dr. Halsey *CPO Mendez *Ensign William Lovell *Major (UNSC) James Ackerson *Staff Sergeant Johnson *Captain (Navy) Jacob Keyes *Spartan-II Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 *Lieutenant Commander Fhajad-084 *Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058 *Petty Officer First Class Frederic-104 *Petty Officer Second Class Joshua-029 *Petty Officer Second Class James (SPARTAN-II) *Petty Officer Second Class Samuel-034 *Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087 *Admiral Stanforth *AI Cortana *AI Deja *AI Toran *Lieutenant Dominique *Lieutenant Hikowa *Lieutenant Hall *Lieutenant Jaggers Reception Critical reception to Halo: The Fall of Reach were mostly positive, though with a few negative comments. Gene Park, from Game Critics, stated that it "...exceeds expectations by being an intelligently written and well-paced story with enough imagination to improve on the original Halo mythos."http://www.gamecritics.com/feature/report/halofallreach/page02.php Many reviewers praised Nylund's writing skill, saying that it was "solidly written" and had many "vivid" details. However, some readers commented on the fact that there were, quite frankly, too many characters in the story, which many thought was the only downside. Trivia *The Banshee on the front cover of the book is projecting the same "energy beams" that the Banshee is on the front cover of Halo: Combat Evolved. *In many pages in the book, there are mistakes in spelling "UNSC" as in "UNCS". *An excerpt from this book, along with excerpts from Halo: The Flood and Halo: First Strike, were included in a directory on Halo PC. It is found on the disk, in the "Goodies" section. *John-117 is playing King of the Hill on the playground of Elysium City Primary Education Facility No. 119, which contains a 7 reference (9-1-1=7). This might have been how the multiplayer gametype King of the Hill came about. * Captain Keyes is yet another of the several inconsistencies of the book. In the booklet included with Halo: Combat Evolved, it says that Captain Keyes is twenty-six years into his military career, but he escorted Dr. Halsey to examine John-117 in 2517, over 35 years before the events of Halo: Combat Evolved. *While the Pelican is said to carry only fifteen Marines, it somehow is able to carry sixty-seven children and CPO Mendez in the troop bay. Also, John is still able to make his way to the back of the dropship with all these children on board. This may be because that the children are smaller and weigh less than regular Marines. Also, they are wearing no armour and are carrying no weapons. *Interestingly, the first section of this book is titled "Reveille" and involves characters emerging from cryo-sleep. The first section from Halo: Combat Evolved is also appropriately titled "Reveille" and also involves someone waking from cryo-sleep. Reveille is a traditional bugle call of the U.S. Military, which is sounded at the start of each day on military installations, to wake up the troops. Also, "Reveille" translates in French, to "Awaken". *At the end of the book, there is the Halo: Combat Evolved logo with a rating box, saying that it is rated T (for Teen) while it is actually rated M (for Mature). *In Halo 3, Cortana states several quotes from this book during Cortana moments, all of which are Dr. Halsey's. Such as: "Can I speak with you please? What's your name? It's very nice to meet you. You like games? So do I.", "You have been called upon to serve, you will be trained...and you will become the best we can make you. You will be the Protectors of Earth and all her Colonies.", and "Could you sacrifice yourself to complete your mission? Could you watch him die?" (In the game, "yourself" and "him" are changed to "me", referring to Cortana) However, this may be because she was malfunctioning, since Cortana was "spawned" (created) from Dr. Halsey's mind. *In Halo 3, at the beginning of the Arrival cut-scene, there is a reference to Spartan 117 being extremely lucky. Master Chief's luck was mentioned quite a bit during the series. Notably, John's luck is shown when Dr. Halsey flips an old coin. It is also elaborated upon when Halsey is talking to Cortana when Cortana "chose" Chief as her Spartan. *During the battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the pelican that is used to evacuate Blue Team from Cote D' Azur is carrying fourteen Marines and four Spartans, eighteen total. However, the pelican is only capable of holding fifteen passengers and in Halo: The Flood it is stated that fifteen is pushing the limit as it is. Despite this inconsistency the pelican is stated as taking off normally and moving off at maximum speed, even though it is overcrowded and overloaded, especially since the Spartans each weigh around half a ton. *The Battle of Reach is one of the only documented battles in which a Covenant Supercruiser participated. *Both Sam (correctly) and Fhajad (incorrectly) are given the service tag 034 in the book.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Pages 40,141 *The Chinese version has many mistakes: e.g. Cortana mentioned that there were 314 Covenant ships, whereas the Chinese version stated that there were 31,400 Covenant ships. Also, in chapter 36, the "UNSC Pillar of Autumn" was translated into "Pelican dropship". *In the beginning of the book, the Grunts are said to sound like dogs and their speech could not be translated. Yet ın all Halo games, you can understand the Grunts and do not sound like dogs at all. This is likely because the UNSC's translation software has been upgraded in the later games. *In the first half or so of the book, a typo removes most "fi" pairs in the italicized text (as seen in the words "start le" in which the first two letters are missing from the word "file"). This is most noticeable when the SPARTAN augmentation procedures are listed (like "Carbide ceramic ossi cation" instead of the actual "Carbide ceramic ossification"). *There is a running inconsistency in the franchise regarding when humans first encountered the Elites. According to The Fall of Reach the Master Chief first fights an Elite above Reach during the battle. ''The Cole Protocol'' describes Gray team's encounter with Elites several years before the Battle of Reach. Ghosts of Onyx reveals that the Spartan-IIIs first encountered the Sangheili in 2537. In First Strike, Spartan-104 notes that the Elites never ran away. Halo: First Strike, Page 137. Halo Wars prominently features Elites during the Second Battle of Harvest. Similarly, there is some inconsistency as to first contact with the Engineers, since Master Chief reportedly first observes an Engineer during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV; however, Avery Johnson saw the Engineer Lighter Than Some during Halo: Contact HarvestHalo: Contact Harvest, Page 132 and Engineers are featured during Halo Wars. *There are several inconsistencies in the Halo novels, written by different authors, concerning the UNSC tech level, and weaponry of the time. In The Fall of Reach, around the time of the first Covenant engagement, John and the other Spartans were said to be using MA2 assault rifles, a precursor to the MA5Bs and MA5Cs shown in other novels, at around the same time. In addition to this, First Strike was apparently the first contact with the BR55 Battle Rifle, even though a prototype had been in existence several years before. Considering the role the Spartan-IIs played, it seems ridiculous that they didn't also receive field tests of this weapon in the twenty seven years from which it was first used. The prototype BR55 was issued to the Marines on Harvest during the first engagement with the Covenant, 2525. *An inconsistency in the text on page 306 (beginning of Chapter 35) has Kelly shouting "All secure!" when the Master Chief is moving onto the orbital space station above Reach to destroy the nav data still inside the Circumference. This is odd because Kelly was placed into Red Team, which was charged with defending the ground side reactors for the Orbital MAC Guns, while only the Master Chief, Linda, and James were in Blue Team, and therefore the only ones that were ordered to "Brace for maneuvering". *At the page 196 of the french version, it said that a Destroyer is only 7 meters long instead of 7 meters longer than a frigate. *The upcoming game Halo: Reach will be set in the same time period as this novel. Sources Links Internal *Flash Clones External *[http://www.amazon.com/gp/reader/0345451325/ref=sib_dp_pt/102-6002849-0256936 Read the first chapter of Halo: The Fall Of Reach.] Fall of Reach Fall of Reach